Hanako's Story
by Alcaknight
Summary: A short story detailing Hanako's experience after the accident.


Hanako awoke to the strong smell of disinfectant; it burned the back of her throat causing her eyes to water. When the room finally came into focus she realized the disinfectant was masking something much worse. She saw from the corner of her eye a woman lying next to her. Her entire body was wrapped thick in bandages, and she breathed in short, quick gasps. Hanako was only able to identify her as a woman due to her long, dark purple hair which flowed over the bed.

It was slight, but she faintly noticed the smell of burning skin. Unable to move her body, she tilted her head to the side, looking at the woman again. Part of her hand was showing, Hanako's heart suddenly jumped as she looked closer. It was badly burned, so badly in fact that the bone was showing. Repulsed, Hanako looked away.

Time passed slowly, people often came in and out of the room, people she did not know. Though Hanako tried to call out on several occasions, her lips would not move, as if her own body was defying her. Eventually, somebody stopped to talk to her. It was a young woman who wore a lab-coat over a neat, buttoned shirt.

'Hanako, is it?'

Hanako tried to respond, but still her lips would not obey her, so instead she mustered up what strength she could to nod slightly.

'Could it be that you're unable to talk?'

Hanako nodded again.

The woman scribbled into a small notepad she took from her pocket.

'Yes... I see...' she said to herself quietly. When she had finished, she put the notepad away and looked at Hanako.

'Hanako, you've been in an accident. I don't suppose you remember, do you? I was told that you suffered a severe head injury. It wouldn't be uncommon to suffer from some memory loss, though, it shouldn't be permanent.  
'But I'm afraid I must be going. I think you should rest for now – you've been through a lot. I'll stop by later, there's something I'd like to discuss.'

And with that, the woman left, leaving Hanako by herself again. Unable to do much else, she shut her eyes and tried to go to sleep. With much struggle, she eventually began to relax, and she felt herself gradually drifting off.

She woke several hours later as something ran down her cheek. It took her only a moment to realise they were tears. It wasn't the disinfectant this time though – then, suddenly, it hit her.

What had she done! It was her fault the house burned down, her fault that her parents died. Her voice had returned – yet she didn't notice. The silence was broken by her muffled cries, which seemed to continue endlessly through the night.

Then, suddenly, she felt a hand grasp hers. She recoiled in horror; it was the patient lying next to her. As Hanako was about to yell out, she heard a voice.

'H..Hanako...' The voice was weak, it sounded as if the woman was barely clinging onto life, '...don't cry.'

Hanako used all her strength to lift herself up_. No, it couldn't be!_ she thought. She scrambled to the floor and looked for the sign in front of the woman's bed. It read:

_Ikezawa, thirty-two years old, Bloodtype AB. Injuries: Third degree burns. Patient critical._

'M..mom?'

The patient merely nodded weakly. Hanako struggled over to her mother, defying all pain that attempted to stop her.

'I-It's my fault.'

Hanako's mother shook her head, and used what strength she had to keep her grip on Hanako's hand.

'I love you...'

It was morning when Hanako awoke. Outside, the clouds cast a gloomy shadow over the world, causing the room to fill with a dull, grey light. Hanako forced herself upright, then looked in horror, the bed where her mother lay was completely empty.

'I'm sorry... Hanako.'

The voice came from the same doctor who had seen her the other day. The same doctor that promised to 'drop by later,' but never did.

'The woman that lay there... she was your mother. I wanted to tell you, but you had just woken up. When I came back later, you were gone.  
'There was nothing we could do. The injuries were too severe. I'm really sorry...'

Hanako said nothing; instead she fell back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling.

'...Hanako?'

Again, the woman asked – and again, Hanako said nothing. It was almost as if she were an empty shell. Unsure of what to do, the woman left, leaving her alone.

Outside, the rain began to fall.


End file.
